


Wiggle With It

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [40]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Dratchet-Party at Swerve’s
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 30
Kudos: 58





	Wiggle With It

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Drift/Ratchet  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3

Drift smirked as he watched Ratchet dance. The mech - _his mate_! and no, he wasn't over that yet, thank you very much- could _move_.

The music made the air in Swerve's pulse, syncing sparks whether mechs liked it or not, though most seemed to. The overhead lights were dim, leaving the more colorful party lights to flicker and flash. There was barely a sober processor in the joint, but that was, of course, to plan. Rodimus' plan, but it was a 'plan'. Drift and Swerve hadn't indulged, but Bluestreak had had to give up serving for the night after accepting one too many shots offered to him, and now he was grinding away to the beat.

Drift watched, aware of Ratchet's history with the sniper but unbothered by the dancing. And groping, he thought and laughed as he sipped at his highgrade-free energon spritzer. He knew exactly who Ratchet would be returning to by the end of the night. If his mate came back a little heated, well... that was fine. Drift himself was rather warm just from watching Ratchet's hips swivel and twist like that.

Maybe he should go out there?

As though summoned by the thought, Ratchet looked around and right at Drift. He smirked and crooked a finger, turning away from Bluestreak to dance his way through the gyrating mechs toward Drift.

"Come dance with me," Ratchet demanded, taking Drift's glass and draining it before holding it back to frown at the now empty glass. "Ew."

Drift threw his head back and laughed, then he stood, taking the glass back to set it on the table. "Come on. Show me how to move."

"You know how to move," Ratchet replied, but he happily grabbed Drift's hand and dragged him back out to the floor.

Drift could dance, but he made Ratchet 'help' him because why in the wide, new universe wouldn't he want those hands on him?

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
